


The Thing with Time Travel

by CutlerBaudelaire



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by The Umbrella Academy, M/M, Multi, Pop Culture, Power Dynamics, Slow Build, Time Travel, Top Original Male Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutlerBaudelaire/pseuds/CutlerBaudelaire
Summary: Gabriel should have listened to his father.Time travel was a fickle thing.Apparently, he has done more than travelled through time.This universe was similar to his in many aspects, but some things were just slightly altered.Take the vampires and shape shifters as an example.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Caius (Twilight)/Marcus (Twilight)/Original Character(s), Aro (Twilight)/Caius (Twilight)/Marcus (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Isabella Swan & Orginal Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Thing with Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> My character is heavily inspired by Five Hargreeves from The Umberella Academy but only in some aspects.  
> I also refuse to write a strange coming out scene for him but for everyone reading this, Gabriel is gay.  
> Sexuality is only mentioned a little, I don't want to make this a big thing.  
> If there are additional tags someone wants included, just let me know, I'm not so good with that.

Going to a public school in America was not how Gabriel had imagined his future to pan out. He should have listened to his father when he had told him not to experiment with his powers just yet.

He wasn’t strong enough for what he wanted.

Time travel was a fickle thing.

Apparently, he has done more than travelled through time.

This universe was similar to his in many aspects, but some things were just slightly altered.

Now he was stuck here, pretending to be much younger than he actually was, only to gain some time. With 23, he looked young. Perhaps not young enough to look around 17, but no one had pointed it out yet.

Alaska had been his first choice as a hideout. Many people went there to start anew. Sadly, he was quickly discovered by a police officer who had questioned him and eventually brought him to an orphanage in a small town in Washington State, the next big city was Seattle.

This officer was Gabriel’s first clue to some of the differences to his world. The guy had a vaguely familiar face, and after a few minutes of conversation with the cop, Gabriel had realised why.

The name was Charlie Swan, and he had a daughter named Isabella. That small revelation had been less than welcome. Gabriel had no mind to fight with vampires and werewolves for world domination.

His sisters had recently started to talk about the vampire movies again. Gabriel had been forced to watch the atrocious movies as well, even if it had been some time. In 2020, the series had made a strange comeback, but Gabriel had not really paid attention to his sister’s rantings between Robert Pattinson and a gesture labelled as a Debbie Ryan.

Since his meeting with the officer, Gabriel had been registered at the local High School and started his public American education. It was certainly different from his father’s teachings when he was younger. At least he was excelling in one thing in his life.

Otherwise, his life had been unremarkable, like he wanted it to be. After the general interest in him that came with being a new student in a small town had waned, Gabriel was finally able to breath a little easier.

The presence of the Cullens had been unnerving in the beginning, but Gabriel had been able to only think normal thoughts during his time in the cafeteria, the only place he came into proximity with Edward Cullen, the mind reader.

Gabriel had most classes with a guy named Jasper, one of the vampires but not one he had remembered from the movies. The vampire was mostly quiet, even when Gabriel had been assigned the seat beside him and the guy had tensed considerably.

Isabella Swan had not moved to Forks yet, so the vampires did not associate with the humans around them. Perhaps a little more suspicious than just trying to occasionally talk to one of them and not create an image of complete indifference to everyone outside their family.

* * *

The day that Isabella Swan had first attended school had also been the day that Gabriel’s world had decided to cave in a little more.

A day as any other had started with Gabriel painting his nails with black nail polish on the school parking lot and everyone around him walking by without so much as sparing him a glance. The occasional raindrop had caused his fingertips to get stained and the polish looked badly applied, but Gabriel couldn’t care less.

He had spotted that supremely ugly truck drive on the premises. Knowing that his calm life would certainly be disrupted soon.

With a sigh Gabriel slowly made his way inside to his first class. On his way through the crowded corridors Gabriel did not much look where he walked and ran into someone by accident.

He was barely able to grab the forearm of the person in front of him to stop them from falling over.

Jessica Stanley looked up at him with big eyes, her papers strewn all over the floor.

“Watch where you are going, idiot!”, she snarled his way. Gabriel had already bend down to collect her work sheets and handed them back to her.

“Only if you do too. It’s not nice to stare at people.” Gabriel looked pointedly at Isabella, who was just walking away from the small circle that had formed around Jessica and him.

The girl only huffed with disdain and walked away. The day had turned sour quite fast.

While he was eating his lunch in the cafeteria with some nameless students beside him, Gabriel was approached again.

Jessica had stood up from her seat with her usual clique plus Isabella Swan and angrily made her way over to him.

Inside, Gabriel already steeled himself for the second confrontation that day.

“You ruined my paper!”, was hissed quite loudly and Gabriel noticed a few faces turning their way.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Jessica took out a piece of paper and slammed it in front of him on the table, rattling the bottle of water beside him.

“Your stupid nail polish is all over my assignment. I wasn’t allowed to hand it in like this!” Gabriel had to stop himself from wincing in slight sympathy. He understood her anger, but to start such drama in front of the whole school was simply embarrassing for her. It had become a little too quiet for Gabriel’s liking.

“I’m sorry that happened. If you want, I can try to talk to the teacher and explain.” Jessica did not care much about the assignment, Gabriel suspected. She just wanted to exert dominance to impress Mike and intimidate Isabella a little.

Apparently, the girl had not expected his calm response and struggled to form a response now.

“T-That would be alright. I just don’t want to get a bad grade.” Gabriel nodded his consent and turned back to his food.

The sound started to go up again, and as Gabriel looked up again, he saw that Jasper vampire and his girlfriend looking over to him, while Edward and Isabella had started the series of many future stare-offs.

The next time Gabriel saw one of the vampires again was when he was in his lesson with Jasper. Never before had the blond guy even attempted to start a conversation with him, but surprisingly today seemed to be a good a day as any.

“What is your name again?” Gabriel had to smile a little at the starter. Almost everyone at school knew his name, but of course the ones with endless life would not try to remember every name of every human they came across.

“Gabriel Shurley, and yours?” A little of the usual tension of the boy seemed to disappear.

“My name is Jasper Cullen.” Both nodded at each other before Gabriel continued to write his essay and let the silence continue. When the other boy wanted something from him, he could ask.

But the vampire didn’t speak to him again that lesson.

The day ended with an annoying talk to Jessica Stanley’s teacher and a reprimand to not wear nail polish to school again. Gabriel would do as he pleased.

Back in the orphanage, Gabriel quickly locked himself in his room. It was small and normally shared with another boy, but that guy had turned 18 last week and there hasn’t been a replacement yet.

A wave of frustration wrung his innards when Gabriel opened his notebook. It was full of different equations. All of them useless. The attempts to get back home had been unsuccessful as of yet.

He could not stand this universe and he missed his sisters. To a certain extend he even missed his father.

A few days after Isabella’s arrival in Forks, Gabriel got to speak to her for the first time.Surprisingly, it was the quiet girl who had approached him first.

Gabriel had been minding his business, putting some books in his locker, when suddenly she stood beside him, an awkward little smile on her face.

“You’re Gabriel, right?” After his nod, she proceeded.

“My dad asked me to ask you how you’re doing. His name is Charlie Swan.” Gabriel returned her smile slightly when he answered.

“I’m doing fine. I am very grateful for his help. Sadly, my memories have yet to return completely.”

The brunette nodded slowly, progressing the included information.

“Cool, I’ll tell him that.” Awkward silence spread before Isabella talked again.

“My name is Bella. I heard you’re new here too? How do you like Forks?” They both slowly made their way out of the school building.

“It’s alright, I guess. The flora and fauna is quite fascinating. The quiet is also… calming.” On the inside Gabriel rolled his eyes at himself. Why was he acting to awkward around this girl? His answer was way too ominous to sound convincing and normal.

“Yes the... fauna is really different to other places in America. I guess. It’s certainly different to Phoenix.”

Both were standing beside Isabella’s truck, about to leave the premises, when Gabriel felt the stares of several people on them.

The Cullen’s staring was not exactly inconspicuous, but it was mostly done by Isabella’s boy toy, Gabriel’s classmate and his girlfriend.

Isabella also seemed to notice their staring and turned to him abruptly.

“How about we go into town and- eat ice cream or something. My dad told me to make more friends.”


End file.
